


Burn Me With Fire

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had met under certain circumstances that couldn't be repeated in life. She loved him and he loved her. They would go to the ends of the earth for one another. This is the story of Sam and Clara (one shot inspired by HexOwl73's Sam/Clara video entitled Burn Me With Fire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me With Fire

Sam's POV

I could only sit back and watch as Lucifer senselessly beat Dean. But then I saw the memories. I saw her. 

 

*Flashbacks*

The doctor asked us to look after her and this was one of the ways we could do it.

"It'll be easy we just have to keep an eye on her Dean." I said ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah, yeah anything for the doc." Dean replied and the door opened. 

"Hello? What can I help you with?" She asked brown eyes meeting mine. Clara Oswin Oswald was absolutely beautiful. 

"Hi, I'm Agent Smith and this is Agent Hendricks. We came to ask you some questions about dissapearances around the cemetaries?"

"Oh uh yeah come in." She said and we sat down the beautiful brittish tone of her voice was beautiful. This one of the first times we had met. 

*End*

* * *

 

Clara's POV

I couldn't stand there as Sam was fighting Dean but it made me think of when we met. When Lucifer had risen again. 

*Flashback*

"Doctor we have to pull them out!" I cried. They meant too much to us. 

"I know Clara! I'm working on it." The Doctor replied and we did it as a beam of light enveloped them we got them onto a plan using particles of some sort. The plane swerved

and we ducked. The younger was intriguing as we found them confused as to why we had saved him.

*End*

* * *

 

Sam's POV

I remembered her fighting through the apocalypse with us. Along with the doctor she was strong and I remembered when he told me she loved me. We had been fighting Demons.

"Run you clever boy and remember me." She had said but I wasn't giving her up not like this.

"Not yet Clara. Not without you." I replied and she smiled as we fought our way through. I used to dream about her, dressed beautifully and it made me drool in my sleep. I had to fight him. I had to get back to her. I had to get back to my Clara. No matter the cost.

* * *

 

Clara's POV

I saw him stop fighting and lower his fist. Sam was fighting back. 

"Clara?" He asked.

"I'm here Sam. I'm not leaving."I replied.

"It's going to be alright Dean, Clara. I love you." He pulled the rings from his pocket and began to open the portal and pulled Micheal in with him. 

"He's gone he can't be gone!" I said and the doctor held me back from jumping in after him even though the door was shut. 

"Clara! He's gone there is nothing you can do!" The Doctor said holding me back as tears fell down my cheeks. 

"He's not! I'm going to save him." 

"How? You can't go down there Clara." Dean said.

"I can I'm the impossible girl, I'm his impossible girl." I said. "Dean watch over The Doctor for me." He nodded and I ran towards the TARDIS. She could connect to other worlds and Hell was one of them. 

"Clara you can't do this!" The Doctor smashed his fists against her doors. 

"I'm sorry." I said and opened the portal. I saw Sam and I knew I could save him. I jumped into the gates of hell. They could burn me with fire and drown me with rain. They would not stop me from saving him. I landed in a fiery inferno the flames reflecting in my eyes and I saw him I saw Sam beaten and bloody but still Sam and I ran to him. "Sam!" I said and held him in my arms.

"Clara?" He asked seeming weaker than usual. How long had it been for him when it was mere minutes for us?

"It's me I'm here. I'm not going to leave." 

"You can't be real. You don't deserve to be here in this world in this hell."

"And neither do you, I didn't come here to stay with you darling. I came here to save you." I said and took his hand the TARDIS was waiting and she probably didn't like the heat. 

"Run! Run!" Sam said looking behind him I saw Lucifer in his old vessel. We ran I wouldn't let Sam stay here. We got into the TARDIS and I started her up.We would be okay that I knew I wouldn't let go of Sam again. He would be safe. We were together we were safe and you could burn us with fire and drown us with rain but we would be together because we were impossible.


End file.
